disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Production dedications
This page is a list of dedications to various people in Disney-related projects. Theatrical Films *''Beauty and the Beast'' (1991): This film was dedicated to songwriter Howard Ashman, "who gave a mermaid her voice and a beast his soul, we will be forever grateful." *''The Muppet Christmas Carol'' (1992): This film was dedicated to Muppets creator Jim Henson, and to fellow Muppet performer Richard Hunt. *''The Lion King'' (1994): This film was dedicated to Frank Wells, former President of The Walt Disney Company. *''Atlantis: The Lost Empire'' (2001): This film was dedicated to Jim Varney, the voice of Cookie. *'Tarzan & Jane (2002):' This film was dedicated to John Miller *'Holes (2003): ' This film was dedicated to Scott Plank, who played Trout Walker. *''Finding Nemo'' (2003): This film was dedicated to Pixar animator Glenn McQueen who passed away of melanoma a year before the film's release. *''Teacher's Pet'' (2004): This film was dedicated to creator Gary Baseman's dog, Hubcaps. *''Miracle '' (2004): This film was dedicated to Herb Brooks, the coach of the 1980 U.S. Olympic hockey team, who was a consultant on the film. *''Chicken Little'' (2005): This film was dedicated to longtime Disney artist Joe Grant. *'[[Cars |''Cars ]] (2006): This film was dedicated to Pixar storyboard artist and voice actor Joe Ranft. *Winnie the Pooh (2011): This film was dedicated to background painter Dan Read. *''[[John Carter (film)|'''John Carter]]'' (2012): '''This film was dedicated to Steve Jobs. *Brave ''(2012): '''This film was dedicated to Pixar co-founder Steve Jobs. *Saving Mr. Banks'' (2013): This film was dedicated to Diane Disney Miller. *''Muppets Most Wanted'' (2014): This film was dedicated to Jane Henson, and to Muppet performer Jerry Nelson. *''[[Inside Out|'Inside Out']]'' (2015): This film was dedicated to software engineer Brian Smits. *''The Jungle Book'' (2016): 'This film was dedicated to Garry Shandling, the voice of Ikki the porcupine, and to stuntman Shawn Robinson. *[[Alice Through the Looking Glass|'Alice Through the Looking Glass]]' (2016): 'This film was dedicated to Alan Rickman. *[[The BFG|'The BFG']]' (2016) 'This film was dedicated to screenwriter ''Melissa Mathison who died of neuroendocrine cancer in Novemer 2015.'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi'' (2017): This film was dedicated to "our Princess", Carrie Fisher. *'Solo: a Star Wars Story' (2018):'' This film was dedicated to producer Allison Shearmur.'' *''Incredibles 2'' (2018): This film was dedicated to Bud Luckey, who voiced Rick Dicker in the original film. *''Captain Marvel'' (2019): The Marvel Studios logo that opens the film is altered to pay tribute to Stan Lee. *''Toy Story 4'' (2019): 'This film was dedicated to Don Rickles, the longtime voice of Mr. Potato Head, and to animator Adam Burke. *[[Spider-Man: Far From Home|'''Spider-Man: Far From Home]]'' (2019): This film was dedicated to creators Stan Lee and Steve Ditko. TV Movies *''Teen Beach Movie'' (2013): This film was dedicated to Annette Funicello, whose "beach party" movies were spoofed within it. *'[[Descendants 3 |''Descendants 3 ]] (2019):' This film was dedicated to Cameron Boyce, who played Carlos in all three ''Descednants ''films. TV Series *Big Hero 6: The Series'' **The episode "Supersonic Sue" was dedicated to Stan Lee, the voice of Fred's dad. *''Dinosaurs '' **The first episode, "The Mighty Megalosaurus", was dedicated to Jim Henson. *''Disney Family Album '' **An episode centered around voice actors was dedicated to Clarence Nash, the original voice of Donald Duck. *''The Magical World of Disney '' **At the end of The Disney-MGM Studios Theme Park Grand Opening, Michael Eisner paid tribute to Lucille Ball, who passed away four days before the broadcast. *''Mickey Mouse Clubhouse '' **The special "Choo-Choo Express" was dedicated to Wayne Allwine, the voice of Mickey Mouse. **The special "Space Adventure" was dedicated to character designer Dana Landsberg. *''Prep & Landing '' was dedicated to Walter A. Fuller. *''Star vs. the Forces of Evil '' **The episode "Butterfly Follies" was dedicated to Hazel Hammersley, daughter of producer Aaron Hammersley, who passed away from lung cancer in 2018. Video Games *''Donald Duck: Goin' Quackers!'' (2000): This game was dedicated to Carl Barks. *''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days'' (2009): This game was dedicated to Wayne Allwine , the voice of King Mickey. Category:Lists Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Star vs. the Forces of Evil Category:Mickey Mouse Clubhouse Category:Big Hero 6 Category:Cars Category:Inside Out Category:Pixar Category:Toy Story Category:The Lion King Category:Descendants Category:Teen Beach Movie Category:Beauty and the Beast Category:Star Wars Category:Captain Marvel Category:The Jungle Book Category:Brave Category:Spider-Man Category:John Carter Category:Chicken Little Category:Atlantis: The Lost Empire Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Holes Category:The BFG Category:Tim Burton's Alice in Wonderland Category:Teacher's Pet Category:The Muppets Category:Prep & Landing Category:Finding Nemo Category:Dinosaurs (T.V. series) Category:Tarzan